Percy Jackson Hogwarts Adventures
by SlimShady'sCrazy
Summary: After the second Titan war with Kronos a tired, heartbroken Percy finds out he's a wizard. Looking for a change in scenery he dives headfirst into things in a Percy like fashion. These are his adventures in Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore better known as Professor Dumbledore or just Albus to his closer acquaintances… and Minister Fudge, was feeling hopeful. He'd just heard from an old friend that he would be receiving a new student. A quite peculiar student, not because of the individual himself but rather _who_ the students supposed mentor was.

An American he'd met during his youth, who he'd found out after some digging may just be older than even his oldest friends, the Flammels and if his suspicions proved to be right than the man was older by a considerable margin.

That was all the information he was able to find on the man though along with the fact that the name he used, 'Mr. Brunner' was a pseudonym, given that fact he'd once given him his card in hopes of one day receiving an opportunity to dig some more into the situation, that is if he had the time.

He'd been quite busy the past year and this letter came as quite the shock in more ways than the fact that it just appeared on his desk that day. The content, although short was very informative.

The letter read:

 _Dear Albus,_

 _I hope you remember me seeing that it has been a long while, but I do believe you were quite interested in my rather interesting history. I'm sorry to say buy that's not quite what I'm writing to you for. To keep things short, I would like to enroll a student of mine into your school. He is a little older than the age you usually have your students enroll I believe, but he is nonetheless rather skilled. His skill are much different then the ones you learn in a traditional learning space, so he may be quite lacking in the eyes of some._

 _I want him taught from the ground up and that brings back the subject of his age. Perseus is 15 and I believe your normal enrollment age for students is 11? I hope you can work something out._

He then went on to list some rather interesting things to take note of in teaching his new charge. Requests like having the books translated into ancient Greek texts weirdly enough, apparently after a certain accident young Percy, as he liked to be called, could no longer read in the English language.

Most of the request could be easily handled with the exception of which year he should place the young wizard into. Oddly enough the boy had no knowledge of any of the Hogwarts curriculum. Just as he was musing on what he should do he was interrupted by what he considered one of the oddest things he's ever seen.

"Albus! Oh I'm glad this worked." He heard.

'Mr. Brunner' stood in front him in the same wheelchair as he'd been on the last time he saw him. He also didn't seem to have aged at all, as he expected, and Albus almost felt envious at that, but he also knew that immortality came with its downsides.

"Mr. Brunner, it's been a long time since we'd last met." He greeted.

He took note of the fact that the man employed some sort of communication spell. He could see the other and speak with the other in what resembled a floo call. He wanted to learn more of it, but he noticed Mr. Brunner had begun speaking again.

"Yes it has been, hasn't it? You've read my letter I hope?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Yes I have and I was just wondering where I should place young Perseus. I'm not sure if I can place him with his age group seeing as he's behind his peers by 5 years and placing him with 11 year olds would not bode well. You've given me quite the conundrum my friend." Albus explained.

"I'd thought so, but fear not. I've come with a solution." Mr. Brunner said.

"I'd like to hear it." He asked a little doubtful.

"You see Percy's family was notified of my decision to send him to your school in fact, they originally recommended it. After learning that Percy was a little older than the starting age we came to a solution together." He paused.

"We remembered that his cousin had some knowledge of your curriculum sufficient enough to tutor young Percy while he was attending." Mr. Brunner finished.

"Hm, yes that may work, but I should remind you that Hogwarts boasts being one of the greatest if not the greatest school for wizardry and witchcraft in all of Europe. Do you believe that his cousin had enough expertise to teach like us? Not to mention we have multiple professors who specialize in their fields of study, will this cousin of his be able to teach _all_ the fields to a sufficient level?" he knew he was laying it on a little thick but he had to stress that without a sufficiently experienced tutor it would be tough for Percy to pass any of his classes and it couldn't even be guaranteed with one. It was 4 years of catching up after all.

"Yes, she's quite experienced in the many branches of magic world-wide, in fact I'd go so far as to say that on magical knowledge alone she may be second to none, including myself." Mr. Brunner stated.

"I'll take your word for it. Now that's out of the way, you wouldn't happen to be able to allow me to replicate this type of magic communication would you? I find myself quite intrigued by it." He questioned.

"You could ask Percy's cousin when you meet her. Moving on, could you provide room and board for her as well? If not we could have her living in the village near Hogwarts, Hogsmeade I believe?" Mr. Brunner asked changing seemingly dodging the question. He accepted it for now as it seemed Brunner was trying to show off the supposed tutors expertise.

"Room and board can be provided, though since she isn't a student nor teacher, could she perhaps help some of our older students in their research? I've been trying to make a research and development group with our own alumni and senior students here at Hogwarts, but I've found myself to be unsuccessful in my endeavour and I can't seem to find the time to head the project myself and most of the other teacher are in the same situation as myself. Maybe this cousin of young Percy just the piece we need for the project?" he said. He didn't really expect much success even with one more person added to the mix.

Hogwarts research and development program was notorious to those who had even heard of it for it's chaos. While there was some success at one time, that had been before even he was attending. Now it devolved to ambitious alumni using it's funds to carry out their own personal research before leaving.

He himself had once endeavoured to head the project himself with little success, he just had too much on his plate to add some more. So he'd opted to cut some of the funds that were being handed to those in charge.

Honestly this was just an excuse to provide room and board for the young woman.

"I'm glad to hear that, it will make things much easier for her to teach Percy now" Brunner said.

"Glad I could help my friend. I'll make sure you receive a letter detailing all Mr. Jackson will be needing in terms of equipment and clothing."

"Good to hear. I believe that will be all. Good day to you Albus." He said with a smile and with a wave of his hand the connection was cut off.

Once again Albus was reminded of the fact that the man hadn't aged at all since they had last met. Seeing as the was some 70 years ago he was surprised the man hadn't even tried to disguise the fact he hadn't aged. Did this mean he didn't think that Albus could be considered a threat to him? Or did he trust Albus not to divulge the secret to anyone? He'd think more on it at a later date.

He sighed, he'd been putting off many things lately, but that couldn't be helped the Tri-Wizard tournament was taking place this year after all.

Percy woke up with a smile. All things considered He d been having a good couple of days lately. Well excluding the fact that he'd just fought in a war last week and then gotten his heart broken the next day. This was one of those cases where the good outweighed the bad for him since after that everything went up from there.

He got to spent some, well earned in his opinion, quality time with his mother. Some might find it disconcerting that he was still a mama's boy at his age, but something about going out there and risking his life on quests made him cherish his relationships all the more. It also helped that she had a way to make him feel better when he was at his lowest.

Then after that his _father_ had, after finding out he'd had a sort of bad breakup, invited him over to his undersea palace and if that hadn't been enough, his father somehow got Triton of all people to behave somewhat cordially during his visit. He even felt that his half-brother was warming up to him strangely enough. He hadn't seen Amphitrite during his trip though.

Lastly he'd been IMed by Chiron about some 'special training' and while he was a bit apprehensive about returning to camp given who was there, Chiron had taken notice of that and said he would come to _him_. He briefly wondered how the centaur would manage that, but then he remembered that the half man was older then some gods, he probably had his ways.

All in all things were looking up for the young demigod and he had a fleeting thought at the back of his mind that this usually didn't bode well for him. The thought was severely crushed with thoughts of riding a shark weirdly enough along with other happy thoughts.

"Young Prince. Your father wishes me to inform you that your guest has arrived." A merman, Agathe he believed, not one of the many servants around the palace, but his personal servant.

That was another thing that had happened, he'd been given an official title as a _Prince._ At first he wanted to reject the proposition, but after seeing the sincere look in his father's eyes he couldn't bring himself to do so. It helped that Triton hadn't said a word in opposition although his cold congratulations had served to sour the mood.

"Chiron's here? Tell him I'll be there as soon as I get ready please Agathe." He felt uncomfortable giving orders, but tried his best.

"Yes sire." The servant said happily nearly skipping down the hall.

He quickly got dressed and heated over to the throne room. Taking a guess and hoping that was where they received guests.

"It won't be a problem I don't think." He heard Chiron voice as he was nearing the room.

"You'd better hope so little brother this is after all my son's life your playing with, but seeing as your doing this for his wellbeing I won't hold you accountable for any mishaps. Anything is better than watching him suffer watching that Athena spawn running of with somebody else." He heard his father saying.

"I think the only mishaps that might happen would probably be caused by that goddesses meddling." Chiron said.

"Yes, I don't believe she volunteered her service out of goodwill or reconciliation as she put it, but I also don't think she means any harm and I'm sure you agree with me since you've allowed this. Still, she's weirdly obsessed with that… community." His father said.

"It's to be expected given the connection she has to that world." Chiron said in a relaxed manner.

That was all he got to hear before he walked into the room and they stopped speaking.

"Percy, my boy I'm glad you could make it." Chiron greeted with a smile, while his father gave him a nod.

He gave his father a bow and greeted Chiron.

"Now, Percy how should I put this. Well I'll just be blunt about it. You, my boy, are a wizard." Chiron said then pausing to see his reaction.

"Oh… alright then." He said rather anticlimactically.

"I expected a much worse reaction. Not that I'm complaining, but is there a reason for your reaction?" Chiron seemed genuinely confused.

"Well I know that usually when I find out something like this nothing good happens, but I've been having a great couple of days so far and I'm not letting this ruin it. Besides don't wizards have cool powers, that could be fun." He said with a grin.

"Hm, yes, your being a wizard does include 'cool powers' as you put it. As for your magical training, that will be done at a magical school for wizardry. The only problem is that with all that's been happening with the war and whatnot, you've fallen a bit behind in your studies." Chiron said with a frown.

"Wait how far behind exactly? And why haven't I ever heard of this magic school before?" he questioned.

"Well we usually try to keep our two worlds separate from another. Wizards are something not to be trifled with. I believe their strongest can take on some of the stronger minor gods in a head to head match. What they lack in power they make up for in their flexibility. They have an assortment of different spells that can be used in different situations. An all out war between wizards and demigod would be horrible on both sides." Chiron explained.

"Wait if the world's are kept separate how the hall did I become a wizard? How were the world's kept separate again?" he asked. Was it like how the Mist separated demigods from mortals?

"It's probably not as intricate as what your thinking. Your two worlds just chose to ignore another with wizards thinking demigod were just weird wizards and vice versa. As for your situation it's a bit… unique. You see we've never had a demigod wizard before, every occasion where a god has a child with a wizard resulted in either them being a wizard or having demigod powers with no explanation for why that is. Frankly few have really looked into it." His dad cut in.

"Then what about me? And how come I've never displayed any of these wizard powers? I mean even without proper training shouldn't _something_ have happened?" he asked confused.

"We've no idea why it is that you seem to be the odd one out and as for why there's been no hint as to your wizard powers it's because I had them sealed off by a trusted wizard recommended by Chiron at your birth. We weren't sure how your powers would mix and I wasn't willing to risk them going off at any critical juncture on your life especially considering you could be the child of prophecy. I think it was a good call don't you?" Poseidon said with a wink.

"Now, while that may have delayed your magic from being released, the seal itself was not meant to last and frankly I don't think that it would be possible to make one that did. That being said we will be having you break the seal yourself in a few days and then we'll proceed to cram 4 years of wizarding knowledge into your head in two weeks. Got it? Good! Let's get started shall we?" his dad said jovially.

He didn't even get to reply before with a snap of Poseidon's fingers the three of them were whisked off to who knows where.

 **That's it! Tell me what you think? Love it hate please share your opinions please. I will say that it's rather raw atm I just thought of an idea and started writing and I didn't edit it either.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, what's up? So I sort of got a good response to my last chapter. I got quite a few views, but I can never know your thoughts for sure unless you guys review. Shout out to SheWhoMustNotBeNamed73029375 and TheTrueSonOfPoseidon for being my first reviewers.**

Percy felt a cool comfortable sensation as they were transported to their destination. He imagined this was how it felt to turn into water as weird as it sounded. He closed his eyes and let the feeling envelope him.

"We're here, Percy!" He'd been so focused on the feeling that he failed to notice that they'd arrived.

He opened his eyes and blushed when he notice that his dad was staring at him knowingly.

"Where are we?" He said looking away.

As soon as he got a good grasp of his surroundings though he realized how stupid the question was. There was only one place in the world that he believed would be this dark and gloomy.

"You should know. I believe you've visited this place more than most my boy." It was Chiron that answered.

"The Underworld… But why?" He was quite confused.

Where they here to visit Hades? Weren't they trying to teach him magic? Now that he thought about it, why did they even need to leave his father's palace?

"To visit your tutor." Was all the answer he got.

"It's not Hades is it?" he questioned nervously.

There was no answer just grim glances from his father and Chiron to each other. Now if that didn't make a demigod nervous he didn't know what would. Especially given that the last time he'd had a talk with his dear uncle he had his sword to the man's throat.

Then again he hadn't been that angry at the throne room with the gods either. So he just assumed they would call it even for him trying to trap him in the underworld. Still he'd rather not take his chances by walking up to his place and asking the god to teach him.

They continued walking on and slowly but surely he realized they were nearing the place where Hades dwelled.

Crack! There was a loud crack and fiery shadows erupted from beneath them almost engulfing all the light around them.

"Greetings brother I hadn't expected you to come so soon. I have yet to prepare everything yet." Hades greeted calmly.

"Yes we did rush things a bit on our side didn't we? Well I apologize for that. Shall we get going?" His father replied.

"I suppose we should." And with that they were all engulfed by shadow and in a blink of an eye they appeared at what seemed to be a small and elegant dining room.

"Sit brother. We'll speak while we await our meals." Hades informed.

He sat down rather confused. Why did it seem more of an awkward family reunion than a discussion between gods and two of the most powerful gods at that.

"How about we jump straight into things? My son-"

"Yes I've heard. He's one of those 'wizard's' wasn't he. Just get to the part of what you want _me_ to do." Hades cut in impatiently.

"As you know those wizards have a means to teleport to different locations and while it's really useful, that's limited by the fact that it's so easily stopped if the place is warded. Of course you may already know this. What I really want to say is that I need my son to have a different method of transportation, something more reliable-"

"So you want me to give him my blessing? So that he could shadow travel?" Hades concluded.

"Well I was thinking maybe just giving the means to shadow travel with your blessing. You wouldn't need to give him all your other powers." His father explained.

"That's not how my blessing works. The shadows choose themselves what powers they would let him have. That could be anything from raising undead zombies to umbrakinesis or with the lucky few having many of them. Of course only my children will receive all of them to a certain degree." Hades explained.

Percy was still shocked at the revelation that his father was negotiating with _Hades_ to try and give him the gods powers. He honestly expected the other to decline straight away, but it seemed the god was open for negotiation adding to his shock.

"Oh I hadn't known that. Anyway you know what I want. What do you want in return?" his father asked.

"Well I'd think it was obvious. My son will be facing difficulties on his travels so I'd wish the same in return, but since your asking for the favor I think that it should be given to 5 demigod children of mine should I have some in the future." Hades said.

"Five is too many. Two others is enough and should they find themselves in trouble I'll let them escape to my domain." Poseidon said.

"Don't act as if you wouldn't do that anyways, how many of my children escaping from the war did you let go? Even before that you let most of my children sail through the seas with no problems." Hades accused.

"Well it's my belief that as long as my nieces or nephews do me no wrong I shouldn't hinder them when on my domain. There's no use holding a grudge for something their parents did is there?" Poseidon explained.

"Yes, you always believed such things didn't you? How kind of you." Hades said dryly.

"You say that, but how many of mine and Zeus' children have you allowed to Elysium or through rebirth even though with a word you could have delayed them for centuries or even sent them to the fields of punishment if you'd so wanted." Poseidon shot back.

"Our children need not suffer because of our petty differences with each other even after giving their lives for it." Hades said solemnly.

"I understand. Still I stick to my limit of only two of your other children. I also won't limit their power they should be able to practice all powers given to my own children albeit to a lesser extent and they won't be able to be strengthened by the sea as they're not of the sea." Poseidon explained.

"Whatever, you'll have to first convince _her_ if I'm even allowed to go through with it. She was planning of giving the boy her blessing." Hades said.

"Demigods can have more than one blessing without them clashing I believe." Poseidon said.

"Yeah, but she wants _everything_ to be perfect. She might think that my blessing may get in the way of her experiments. You know how she gets with this stuff." Hades replied.

"Anyway let's just ask her, that is if she ever deems it necessary and shows up." Hades said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh I most certainly wouldn't be here for _you._ In fact if I wasn't so interested in this I definitely wouldn't have showed up." A woman suddenly called. Her tone and body language showed a lot of disrespect to the Lord of the underworld.

He curiously wondered who could face his uncle like this. There were few individuals who could even look the man in the eyes let alone slight him in anyway.

The woman had long curly red that reminded him of his friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare's if not as frizzy. She stood at somewhere around a head shorter than him and her face looked familiar, like someone he'd once known or seen. She stood there with as cold arrogant demeanor as if nothing in the world could phase her.

"Whatever woman, so would me giving the boy my blessing affect your… studies?" Hades said waving of her blatant disrespect.

He briefly wondered if his uncle was being blackmailed. How else could he let this disrespect from a woman, who clearly wasn't his wife, slide? Then he shook the thought away, his uncle seemed more likely to blast the such a person off the face of the earth before bending to their demands.

"No I don't think it will be a big problem, nor do I believe it will get in the way of my work. Just in case though I'd like to have a look at the boy, examine him for a bit." She stated.

"Do with him as you will." Hades said offhandedly.

"Provided no harm comes to his being that is. Right, brother?" Poseidon warned with a hard look.

"Yes that's correct." Hades relented.

"I'm not gonna kill the boy. I need him alive for my research. Now can I…?" she said gesturing for the two to leave.

"We've already said you can woman so hurry up with it!" Hades said ignoring her unasked question.

"How about we go find your son so I can give him my blessing as we wait, brother?" Poseidon suggested with a sigh.

"I guess we can." Hades grumbled out.

The two including Chiron left the room. Leaving Percy surprised that he had forgotten that the centaur was still in the room. Neither him not Chiron really had room to speak with the negotiations between the two gods earlier.

Soon enough he was left in the room sitting with the strange woman, who he suspected was a goddess as just a look from a god as powerful as Hades might cause some mortals to go mad.

"Are you like… a doctor?" he finally blurted out after the silence got to him.

Smooth. Her words of 'examining' him had him thinking of a doctor which led to his _genius_ question.

"No I'm a magician. That's like our pantheon's version of those witches and wizards and I will be trying to figure out how it is you could mix the magic of gods and those of the wizards without blowing up. The goal will be to hopefully replicate that." She said ending with a glint in her eye and some obvious excitement in her voice.

"Is that how you know so much about the wizarding world, because you've been trying to replicate their magic?" Percy asked.

"You're not as dense as you look, Perseus." She commented.

"Percy, call me Percy please." Percy replied.

"Yes, Percy." She said testing how his name sounded when she spoke it.

"Well, Percy, you're correct. My goal is to replicate the magic of those wizards so I needed knowledge of their subjects. I've read countless books on magic in their world, some even lost to themselves. Yet I've never seen a situation like yours."

"The rare few times the gods reproduced with witches or wizards nothing happened so I'm curious as to why your situation is so different. Is it maybe Poseidon himself that's doing this? Are his children the key to mixing the two worlds? Curious indeed." She said ending her rant looking at him as if he were a lab rat in her eyes.

"What do you need me to do?" He said changing the topic.

"Just some minor things. I want to see how your demigod power reacts when your using magic." She said.

"My dad said that my magic was sealed…" he murmured.

"Oh yes, the one Perenelle put up I believe. It's fine. Hold this and concentrate on drawing out your magic." She said pulling out a yellow crystal orb.

He hesitantly reached out and grabbed the orb upon her urging glance. He deeply exhaled and tried to focus as much as possible with his eyes shut.

He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to feel, but he soon got distracted and let his mind wander. Just as he was about to open his eyes and tell the lady that her crystal ball was broken or maybe he wasn't a wizard.

He felt it, it was similar to the soft tug of his gut he got when he used his demigod powers, but closer to his chest near the bottom of his heart. It started of with a soft tug, like the one he felt when he changed the shape of a ball of water, and then it increasing got harder until the point he almost screamed from the pain.

His eyes snapped open and with them there was a flood of power coming out from him. It was like how he felt when he stepped into the ocean, except a hundred times more blissful. Like he was missing a piece of him his whole life and this completed him.

' _That's basically it isn't it?'_ he thought.

"Curious, how very curious." His thoughts were interrupted by the lady scribbling down notes furiously on a notebook while muttering unintelligible words to him.

He shut his eyes again and focused on immersing himself in the feeling of bliss he got from his new found powers. Curiously enough he found that with the new powers he could now see things he hadn't before.

The world was a swirl of different 'colors'. He couldn't see them but he could sort of feel them. Things from the woman sitting across from him all the way to the shadowy feeling He got from where Hades sat earlier to a 'watery' one where his dad had sat.

It was amazing. He wanted the just reach out and touch the lingering magic(?) His father left behind.

It was with that thought that he abruptly stood from where he was seated and went towards in front of where his father was seated earlier to the surprise of the woman in the room as he still had his eyes closed.

He reached out to touch the watery colored magic and to his surprise when he touched it, it was absorbed into his hands. 'Looking' down at his hands in curiosity he watched the watery colored magic swirl throughout his body before settling near his gut where a clump of the same colored magic lay, increasing it ever so slightly.

"Whoa." He whispered before glancing over at the woman who was looking at him curiously.

"What did you just experience?" she asked, curiosity tainting her once cold voice.

"I could sort of feel where you were and where my dad and uncle Hades were sitting earlier." He explained leaving out the fact that He absorbed his father's magic. He had a gut feeling to omit that so he did.

"Hm, I believe what you're experiencing is the highly sought for 'mage sight' or 'aura reading' its nothing too unique, many of my children have it, but it's pretty unique for wizards. I think that due to the fact that you've had your magic sealed for so long your sensitivity to magic unlocked it." She explained after pondering for a moment.

"That son of yours is getting quite good with his usage of his demigod powers." He heard his father's voice.

"Yes. I've trained him in all aspects of being a demigod, not just having him waving his sword around foolishly like yours." He heard his uncle gibe.

"Need I remind you that my son has defeated not one not two it _three_ different titans and that's if we don't include Iapetus, whom he fought with your son and Zeus's daughter." Poseidon shot back.

"Bah, he had help! My son could've easily done the same. Also your son is much older than mine." Hades argued.

"Technically your son is like 70 so…" his father said with a laugh.

"Bah, that still doesn't change the fact that my son has better control of his powers than yours, what excuse will you give once there swordsman ship reaches about the same level huh?" Hades taunted as they walked into the room.

Percy wanted to say that he was rather confident in his swordsmanship, but he didn't want to appear arrogant.

"Whatever." Poseidon grumbled.

"Back already I see. I was about done anyway, I'll come back tomorrow after I've let what I've just experienced soak in. Don't worry about the deadline, I can have him more than prepared in the weeks to come. Of course I do need your permission for the more extreme bits." She said.

"Well as long as you don't kill him it's fine." His father said.

Seeing the way the woman was staring at him he inwardly whimpered. What had his father just allowed. What happened to the Seeing the way the woman was staring at him he inwardly whimpered. What had his father just allowed. What happened to the protectiveness he'd shown earlier? Did his happiness mean less to him than the competition between the two brothers?

"Yes I look forward to helping you in your… studies, Percy." She said with a vicious smile.

' _What happened to the cold demeanor you had on earlier? Return to it! This new personality of yours is making me fear for my wellbeing!'_ He inwardly screamed.

"Well I'm certainly glad you can handle this all by yourself. I'll leave my son in your care." Poseidon said.

"I'll gladly help him." The woman said evilly.

"Are you sure it's wise to leave me in the care of a complete strangers care father? What of my new duties as a Prince of the sea?" He was so scared that he'd even correctly used some of the 'Prince' vocabulary Agathe had explained to him.

"Triton can explain you your new duties as a Prince once you've settled into your new school. As for her being a stranger…" his father said gesturing for the lady to speak.

"Oh how rude of me, I still haven't introduced myself. Nice to meet you Percy, my name is Hecate." The lady, Hecate, introduced herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's me back at it again with the consistency. Shout out to TheTrueSonOfPoseidon for being the first to review twice on the story and PJandLGequalsLove and Raxacoricofallapatoreous for reviewing. Anyway I love your feedback even if your just saying you like it. Keep them coming.**

Hecate? Hadn't he once let loose a bunch of angry pirates on her daughter and left her trapped on an island? That Hecate? He sure hoped she didn't remember that, or that she didn't know it was him.

"My daughter sends her regards." She said.

Crap! Well there went that idea.

"Sorry. Wait, what happened to the other ladies that were with her?" He asked.

He hadn't really thought of what may have happened to the girls should they be trapped on the island with a bunch of pirates. He didn't think that the pirates didn't carry any lingering resentment at being guinea pigs for so long. While he didn't care much for Circe herself, he didn't think all the women on the island should be held accountable.

"No need to worry, they were all fine. You could thank your father for that. Any pirates that had any thoughts to harm the women were hit by mighty storms and had their ships collapsed. With them drowning and the girls washing up ashore somewhere alive." Hecate explained.

He secretly let out a sigh of relief. Those pirates didn't strike him as the civilized type.

"As for my daughter. She was fine with a little help from me that is. She was able to see the error of her ways thanks to you. You have my thanks as well, I could never have gotten to her the same way you did." Sometime after her scarf tactic she'd returned to her icy visage.

"Well now that we're done here. You may leave. I won't be showing you the way out. I still need to give my blessing to my nephew here." Hades said coldly kicking her out.

"That tone of yours is far too rude to your dear wife's best friend. One of her only friends other than her nagging mother I should say. How do you think she would react should I tell her I almost didn't return after such a cold reception from you?" Hecate teased.

"Tch, whatever." He could be sworn that his uncle had paled at the comment before he'd caught himself.

He remembered how annoying he thought Demeter was with her daughter when they were arguing and he couldn't find himself blaming his uncle for such a reaction. Especially given the fact that they might have been arguing for millennia. He wondered if Hades would have still kidnapped Persephone had he known her mother was a part of the package.

"I guess I've had my fun for today. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, young hero." She said before walking out.

"That woman really grates on my nerves. One of these days I'll …" his uncle grumbled.

"Yes we get it brother, you'll have your comeuppance soon. Let's get on with things." Poseidon said holding back a smile.

"Come here, nephew." Hades commanded.

He quickly stood and walled over to him, even with his father here he didn't think irritating his uncle some more would not lead to any consequences. He tried to wipe off the smile he'd been trying to hide, but from the further scowling his uncle exhibited, it was safe to say he didn't do too well.

"You'll feel my pain when you yourself are married. I can tell you that you really dodged a bullet with Athena's girl. With your father's and her relationship, you might've never earned her approval." Hades muttered enviously.

With that his uncle gave him a pay on the head and his mind was flooded with pain and power. It seemed that the blessing rooted itself deeply into his very being.

He let out a grunt of pain and closed his eyes to try and use his newfound power to 'see' into the happening within his body. After a moment he could see what was happening clearly.

It seemed that the reason for the pain which felt like little explosions inside his body was because of the constant clashing of the two 'colors' inside of his body. The shadowy one that was his uncle's power and the watery one that was his. They seemed to repel each other.

' _How about I try to lessen the pain.'_ He thought as he tried to get the two powers to calm.

As he got a better understanding of the power inside his body he realised that his wizard magic seemed to cover his entire body, but it didn't seem to clash with any of his powers. He soon threw the thought out of his head when the pain intensified.

He slowly but surely had it so that the watery colour was on the bottom half of his body and the shadowy colour was on the top half since that's were more seemed to be entering. He guessed it was because that's where Hades' hand was.

As soon as he did that the pain seemed to vanish and he could relax. He let the power enter his body freely and began to think about why his wizard magic power was not involved with his demigod power. After observing for a while he realized that while the powers seemed to be inside his body they looked to be on different 'levels' so to speak. Almost as if there was a separate dimension inside his body to contain his wizard magic power.

"Boy, have you reached your limit yet?" he heard his uncle growl.

He opened his eyes to see his uncle in the same position. Actually if he looked on carefully he could see a few traces of perspiration glistening on his forehead. It seemed he exerted some of his strength when doing this.

"Yeah I think it's done." He answered.

While he wanted to suck up all the power his uncle had at the moment he thought it might look suspicious. He also didn't feel like bursting because of his greed. Even now he could feel a sort of tension in his body almost like when one was filling up a balloon. His body couldn't handle the power right now.

"Ok, eat this." Hades said handing him a fingernail sized seed.

With a glance at his father and seeing him nod he swallowed the seed.

"It's so that the power I put into your body stays. After all your not a child of mine so your body doesn't naturally hold the power of darkness. Once your body gets settled down, then you'll be able to use the power I've given you." Hades said stressing the fact that Percy received the power from him.

"Thank you, uncle." He replied.

"Your welcome. Will you still be staying to eat?" he replied him before turning to his father.

"I don't see why not. It's been a while since we sat and ate together in such a fashion, brother. Besides I know Percy has been rather curious about his godly family. Why not start with my least annoying brother, not that I think Zeus would meet my son with being in his godly form and looking down upon him from his throne that is." Poseidon said as they laughed.

"I don't know if your son would really want to have lunch with me though. We've met on a few separate occasions and I don't think I've left the most favorable impression." Hades said.

"Well you try to have me killed _every_ meeting we had so you can't be that bad." Percy teases before he could stop himself.

"That is true." Hades chuckled not seeming to take offense.

Percy let out a sigh of relief at that. Maybe it was because of how similar he was to Nico, but something about his uncle made him unconsciously have favourable feelings towards the man even after what he'd done leading to his rather unthinking comment.

"Well, here comes the food now." His uncle said.

In came a hoard of walking skeletons carrying various different types of food that made his mouth water. He hadn't even noticed how hungry he was until now.

They quietly ate after the food was placed down with Poseidon and Hades catching up on a few things. Percy was too focused on the food to have even heard any of what the two were discussing.

"I see your enjoying the food nephew." Hades said with a laugh. It seemed he was warming up to him.

"Yes, it's really good. Do you eat this all the time?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not. Demeter has a thing for wheat and other similar foods so meat is quite the luxury. Of course you two came at quite the time, all this food was cooked with the finest of ingredients and prepared by the greatest chefs in history. I do like to enjoy such meals when my wife and her mother aren't forcing me to eat cereal all the time." Hades explained.

They continued eating and soon they were mostly full. Satisfied pats on bellies all around.

"I guess it's time for us to get going, Percy. Your uncle is a very busy man we shouldn't keep him from his work too long." Poseidon said after a while.

"It was nice seeing you, brother. Really, it's nice having some company around once in a while. Let's have a drink next time eh?" Hades said. Percy couldn't see any resemblance to how the Lord of the underworld looked when he had first seen him.

"Yes, that would be nice. You don't mind if I bring my son along do you? I don't know if I can even _try_ to prevent him from coming back here for another meal. Bring your son along as well that boy works too hard, he needs to relax once in a while." His dad said.

"Yes, he's done well for himself. He deserves a break doesn't he?" Hades said thoughtfully.

"I'll see you soon." Poseidon said before they were both engulfed in a mist.

They were back at the palace throne room in a blink of an eye. Percy teases straight to his room and laid on his bed without even bothering to change and quickly passed out.

"Young Prince is still sleeping. I will not have you disturbing him!" Percy groggily awoke to the sound of a familiar voice shouting.

"Do you know who your speaking to, servant?" that was Hecate's voice.

"I do not, nor do I care whichever god you are. Under the sea there are only 3 gods with a position higher than the young prince's and you are neither of them, so it is you who should be watching yourself. If you need to speak with the young Prince than wait until I've awoken him and relayed your message, he will decide if he wishes to speak with you further, otherwise you can leave now." He heard Agathe reply.

He really had to give it the merman, he certainly didn't lack guts. He didn't think that there were many who would speak to a god like that and judging from the lack of any other voices it seemed all but he had steered clear of the goddess in question.

"You!" That was all that seemed to come from her lips.

He gave a laugh as he realized that Agathe had shocked the goddess speechless with just words. It reminded him of the time when his friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare had clocked his evil grandfather, Kronos, the _Titan_ of _Time._ He had been terrified mixed with amused then and it was the same today. He rushed up and ran outside to try and diffuse the situation, though he suspected with how shocked Hecate was he could wait a little longer if he wanted.

He decided that the best approach was to act as he hadn't heard anything and to proceed as if it never really happened in the first place.

"Agathe, good morning. Oh, Hecate, your already here. Do you want to start now?" Percy tried to act as normal as possible, although he didn't believe his stiff acting fooled anyone.

"…" It looked as if Hecate was recovering.

Wordlessly she turned around and started walking toward who knows where.

"Wait up!" Percy said with a laugh, he couldn't continue to keep up his act anymore.

"Never _ever_ have I been so easily disregarded by a mortal… If this was the underworld I'd have that servant-" she started.

"Your not in the underworld though." Percy cut her off coldly.

She looked at him startled by his outburst.

"I don't know how things work in the underworld, but here the servants are my father's people, _my_ people, and you _will not_ have them harmed because you were too lazy to visit through the proper channels." Percy growled.

"Nicely put, Perseus. Do remember where you are goddess. Not even Hades or Zeus themselves would try to fight it out here with my husband, so do keep thoughts of harming our citizens to yourself." A woman suddenly interrupted.

"Amphitrite, what are you doing here." It looked like Hecate recognized the woman as Amphitrite, the queen of the sea and most importantly his 'evil' stepmother. He hadn't met her until today, but he hadn't expected a cold reception from her let alone approval of something he'd done.

"Well, a few servants came to me saying someone was causing a ruckus, to think it was you and your even threatening our citizens." Amphitrite ranted.

"I apologize. I was just a little shocked." It looked to be that Hecate was backing down in this situation.

"Accepted. I'll be going now." Amphitrite managed stiffly.

They stood there in an awkward silence before Hecate started walking off. Percy followed thinking to himself that this training was starting off on the worst note possible.

"This is the room your father prepared for your training and more. Since we're tight on time, we'll using experimental instruments to speed up the learning process. Most of them shouldn't kill you, but some do cause extreme pain." She calmly explained as the walked into a room. He wanted to ask if there were possibly other solutions, but didn't think he should risk more of her ire.

"Our first experimental instrument will be these glasses, they should automatically translate any words you see into an ancient Greek script. They take a negligible amount of magic power, but should you ever need the translate function and are magically exhausted it has a magic storage option that should last you a week without need to restore it." She explained.

That wasn't so bad and here he'd been convinced that she would be using these training sessions to torture him as payback.

"Next we have this." She said pulling out two pieces of headgear that would make death row inmates flinch away in fear.

"Now while these aren't the most aesthetic of devices, they should do the trick. These, if worn by us should allow us to have the same sort of thought process. How does this help us you ask? Well it will slowly expand your mind to match my way of thinking, helping you easily understand even the most complicated subjects with even the most dumbest of explanations. Also since it's expanding your mind to match that of a gods, it does cause quite a deal of pain. The long term effects are unknown and they could possibly cause madness, but worry not Dionysus can fix you right up and we can get back to work." Her voice held a cheeriness that made him wince at what was to come. Shouldn't he have Mr. D look at her instead? That personality change couldn't be normal.

"Sadly enough we won't be needing this as of right now. I need you to first come to your own conclusion on different subjects so it can benefit the both of us. Next let's take a look at our next tool" she said getting more excited as she spoke.

Percy suspected this was less training and more Hecate testing out he'd experiments on a (un)willing testy. To think that he'd been rather hopeful that his wizard training would be nothing like his demigod counterpart. How was he gonna survive this goddess.


End file.
